Love Changes People
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Clary Never liked new kids when it came to school. Never. But now, when her brother starts to abuse her, with her father, will Clary be able to trust or love again? Can her new found friends help stop this? And can Jace Lightwood teach her to love, or will everhing come falling down?
1. Chapter 1 The New Kids

It all started the first day of school at Idris High. Clary was walking down the hallway to her locker when she noticed the new kids. Two of them looked to be brother and sister, but the other boy was like a golden god. The golden bot had wavy dark golden-blond hair and dark gold eyes. He has a slim, muscular build, narrow jaw-line, and looks to be about 5'11. He had on a white T-shirt, and blue jeans, with a pair a tennis-shoes. The girl had very dark brown eyes with hints of gold that initially appear to be black, and she is curvaceous and has long black hair. Her outfit was breathtaking ,it's was a blue V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and her shoes were black high heels. Her eyes were a deep luminous blue, as was the other boys eyes.

The other boy has a thin, wiry build, and has black hair, luminous blue eyes. He is also very pale with an impressive height. He has on ripped up blue-jeans and what looks to be a very worn out Freddy K. sweater.

Clary just walked past them to her locker, and didn't look back.

Slowly she walked past them without at them and made her way to first period Math. Her best friend, Simon, was not at school today because he had the flu, so she had to endure the new kids by herself. She really hoped the didn't have any of her classes with them. Clary really didn't like new kids, she liked being alone at school, and tried to stay away from her abusive father, Valentine. She hated her father, only because he was a cruel-ice-hearted-dirty-pig who killed her mother.

Clary had to where her gray hoodie all the time to make sure none of the cuts and bruises would show.

Finally Clary got to the math classroom, and took a seat at the back of the room by a window. The classroom had became as quite as a mouse when the new golden boy walked in.

Mr. Dixon looked from his desk, handed the golden boy/god a book and pointed him to the only empty seat. Next to Clary.

When he sat down she didn't bother to look up, but she could feel the holes that's he was staring through her.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Jace Lightwood." Clary finally looked up only to look back down again mumbling a "hi". The boy, Jace, laughed in return. Throughout the period nothing but silent air lingered, and when the bell rang, Clary bolted out the door leaving behind a baffled Jace.

All to soon lunch rolled around, slowly Clary walked to the lunch room and saw the new kids, that have not been named yet, and Jace.

Clary took the only empty table at the back of the room, and four tables down from the poplar's table. She took out a bright red apple, and a water bottle. Clary looked up startled when one the new girl sat down across form her.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. " I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Iz, or you know Izzy. I saw you sitting over alone and thought you might need some company."

Never had I have popular talk to me just because I was sitting alone, so I slightly smiled and replied," I'm Clary Fray, and no I'm sitting by myself. You can go back to the popular table. I'm done anyway."

I said getting up to throw away my apple core. Izzy frowned, nodded, and left without another word.

Clary walked out quickly , and bumped into a stone hard chest. She looked up to see her brother, Sebastian, her abusive brother.

He smiled evilly, and said "Well hello little sis. Not trying to get away are you?"

And with that he took Clary's hand dragging her outside into the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2 Why Me?

** Hope you like my story! I'm going to try and update later today or so I'llsee, anyways thx for being grate readers! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2- Why Me?

Sebastian dragged Clary forcefully out to the parking lot. He pushed her to the ground, and smiled.

"Now, now Clary don't fight. You know it only makes his worse."

Clary laughed, and shook her head, "You should know better then to do this here. Especially with the hole football team coming around the corner." Which was all true too, the hole football was just now walking out the doors into the parking lot.

"Well, we will just have to resume this after school. See ya later little sis." And with that he turned on his heel, and walked into the school building.

Clary sat there by herself until the bell rang telling everybody to get to class. Quickly Clary ran into the building hoping she wouldn't late for AP science.

All to soon school was over, and Clary was walking out into the parking lot. Again she saw the new kids, but this time only the, what Clary assumed, siblings, and some Asian guy with glitter trailing behind him, get into the car. Jace started walking down the side walk, the same way Clary was going. She made sure to keep a good distance between her, and Jace until her called out to her, "You do know it's against the law, I think, to stalk someone right Red?"

Clary stopped dead in her tracks, as did Jace when he said that.

"Sorry, I'm only walking home. You, well I don't know about."

"It's all cool Red, but do stop being a stalker there is plenty of this hotness to go around, right?"

Clary smiled, and caught up to Jace, soon falling into step with each other.

When Clary was one house down from her own, Jace turned, and went into that house. The house right next to hers!

"Umm," Jace started but was cut off by yelling.

"Clary! Get in this house or else!"

Jace looked over to Clary, and saw she was scared straight.

"Coming father!" She yelled back, running into the house.

Right when the front door closed, Clary was pushed on to the ground by her father, her brother/monster sibling , staring and smirking.

Clary was kicked in her abdomen , and pulled up-ward by a fist full of her hair. She screamed, but nothing came out but gasps for air.

"Sebastian here tells me you've been talking to some new kids am I right?"

"Yes father, but-" She was cut off by being kicked again in the rib cage.

Clary tried to scream out, but nothing happened.

Soon her brother joined in, and went the same way for about another fifteen minutes until they got tired.

She was left there laying in her pool or her own blood, till she eventually pulled herself up, and walked up stares to her bathroom.

Clary took a long, and very hot shower, till she got tired. Clary got dressed in a black pair of short-shorts, and blue tank-top.

She opened her window to let in some cool night air, but only to be seen by Jace. Jace, who saw all the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Boy was that a bad idea, Clary thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 What Happens Now

**Hey soooo sorry this was short but it was storming and I had to turn off the computer not wanting loose everything. ENJOY! Ok so i added more, just to let you know I'm going to be working on some more stories. Just incase I don't update.**

_Chapter 3 - What's Wrong?_

"Oh no," I breathed.

"Oh my god, Clary! What happened?"

"I- Nothing Jace. I'm just clumsy that's all."

"No, it looks like someone tried to beat you. And by the looks of it they succeeded too."

Just the girl, Izzy, burst through through the door yelling.

"Jace Lightwood! If you don't come down her-" She cut off when she saw Clary. She screamed.

"Oh my gosh! What happened! Are you ok?"

"Look I'm fine really! I'm going to bed. See you at school Iz."

And with that Clary closed her window and curtains. That night she cried herself to sleep.

Someone found out, she had thought to herself. What going to happen? Are they going to tell the hole school?

That week went on the same way. Clary shut everyone out, even when Izzy tried to talk to her. The two boys were named Magnus, and Alec. That's all she really found out. That was until Thursday when she got home from school. After the beating from her father, Clary walked up to her room to take a shower. There she was met by an open window, and two boys sitting on her bed waiting for her.

The two boys were Jace, and Magnus.

"Clary," They both said in union.

"W-what are guys doing here?"

Jace was the first to answer, " We're here to make sure your ok, that's why. You wont talk to anyone, and everyday you come to school covered in bruises. Come on Red we need some answers. Right here right now. So start speaking."

Clary shook her head. "I can't tell you anything. Even if I was I don't know where to start."

"Start with how you got the bruises." Magnus said calmly.

She nodded, then said, "I'll tell you just not here. Right now I have to get cleaned up,ok? Tomorrow after school I'll talk. Got it?"

The boys nodded, but Jace spoke up and said, " Well your not staying here I can tell you that. Pack up some things. Come over when you cleaned up. Mag's go tell Izzy and Alec, I'm staying right here,"

Clary thought Jace really had a heart until he said," I don't want Izzy beating me. I only came over here because of that. I need my good looks, you know."

Clary nodded, and headed off to shower.

She came out in black sweat pants, and a AC/DC T-shirt. She loved music, and art, and reading too, but she never had the time for it.

Just as he said Jace was waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded in response.

"Just climb over into my room. Do you want me to go first?"

She nodded, right when the door burst open and there stood her father and brother.

"Clary!" They both yelled and came after her.

Jace grabbed me and pulled me toward the window, but Sebastian caught her hand dragging her forward onto the floor. Valentine, Clary's father, went after Jace. Or so Clary thought, Valentine just pushed Jace out the window.

"Now what to do with you." Valentine said to her.

"Well after the crap she just pulled, I say we 'get rid ' of her." Sebastian offered. Valentine smiled, and nodded.

"Take her to the stares, push her down them, I get the knife. We're going to stage her 'death', got it?"

Clary  
screamed for help but no one could help her. The rest of her family, or  
monsters, were going to kill her. She could do nothing about it. But only if she knew what was going to  
happen.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares & Shopping

**Sorry for the wait, but i'm working on other stroies. Here's the new chapter. Any requests ill take.**

Clary tried to get free but, Sebastian's hold on her was too tight.

"Stop squirming you bi..h!"

Clary screamed, until Valentine slapped her.

He was going to say something, but the door was kicked opened.

There stood Jace, her new knight in shinning amour. Behind him you could see Magnus, and Alec.

In the distant you could hear sirens. Before anyone could do anything, Jace ran up the stairs. Clary was thrown into his arms, Sebastian, and Valentine made a run for it. But before, Valentine jumped out the open window, he said, "Don't worry, we'll be back. And soon."

Clary cried into Jace's shoulder. Soon the police, came seeing as Izzy called. She loved that drama queen.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be ok. Shhhh," Jace said over, and over. Soon Magnus, and Alec came, and took Clary from Jace's arms.

They took her over to their house, Izzy gave her some clothes, and told her to shower. Everything after that was a blur to Clary. Soon Jace came home, he was laughing, a lot. He also a some blonde girl in his arms. Izzy took Clary into their guest bedroom, and told her, "Don't worry about Jace, he's going to be like this for a few more nights. Just get some rest, ok?"

Clary fell asleep, a little after midnight. Her dreams were horrible.

She was running as fast as she could, away from the drk. Something was in the dark, but Clary couldn't see it. It was laughing at her, taunting her. Telling her Jace only saved her, because it was the only thing to do right in that moment. The thing said that she should just kill herself. To stop lying to herself. That was until it popped up in front of her.

It was ugly, and scary, and just flat out creepy. It's face was twisted up, and sick looking. It was bleeding, and the thing was wearing a black robe, like the grim reaper. He had knifes in both hands, both with blood. But the spelled out something, 'Die', it had said.

Clary was so scared, she couldn't scream any more, nothing came out. That was until that thing started stabbing her. Clary screamed, and screamed, kept screaming.

Clary was woken up by someone yelling her name, trying to wake her up. Two voices were calling her name, shaking her, telling her it was a nightmare.

Clary opened her eye's, and found Magnus, and Alec staring at her both sides.

Izzy was in the door way, wearing her PJ's, everybody was there, but Jace.

"All you alright, darling?" Magnus asked her.

Clary bit back a sob, but failed. She managed a 'no', before the sob's shook her hole body.

Izzy had to leave, she couldn't see her friend in so much pain.

Magnus, and Alec ended up staying the night with her. Clary wouldn't let them go.

In the morning, Clary decided to get up, and get dressed.

She showered, and changed into black yoga plants, and a black Nirvana T-shirt.

Clary walked into the kitchen, and found everybody sitting there drinking coffee.

"Hey Clare-bear, how are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"I'm doing ok. Hey what's today?"

"It's Saturday, don't worry no school until Tuesday. You have to love teacher work days." Alec said, putting down the paper.

"But are you really ok, cupcake," Magnus asked.

"Not really, but I'm going to be."

"Good cause Izzy, and I are going to take you shopping today. Go put on shoes, darling."

"Oh lieber Gott hilf mir," Carly muttered under breath. (Oh dear lord help me- German)


	5. Chapter 5 Love Does Change People

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but I have had ****HUGE**** writers block. If anything the**** Romance**** will be in this chapter! Any ideas on what you all would like to se happen next let me know!**

* * *

"I am never, ever doing that again!" I exclaimed.

We just got back from shopping. Which I hated with a true passion. We got lots of things, shirts, shoes, pants, and etc. We even got lunch at this great new place._ Jedlo._ It meant meal in Slovak. They had Slovakian food like, pancakes made of potato-dough baked directly on the stove. Or Segedin Goulash; it was all so good.

"Don't act like you didn't love it." Magnus said to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatev's."

"Clary," I hear a golden voice say.I turned to see Jace.

"Jace."

"I'm wanting to know if you have any family left. You need to move on."  
"No Jace, I don't. Mom's dead, had no contact to any other relatives. And I'm not going to contact any of my fathers, cause they could be the same!"

"And your point is!" He shouted. I had enough.

When Jace turned to leave, I walked up to him, tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around I punched him in the jaw.

"What the heck Clary!"

"That's for being ass!"

"Why can't you see it Clary! You dumb stupid girl! Why can't you see that you're not as broken everyone says you are!"

"So I'm broken now?" I was yelling

"No! I… Clary! Just listen for once you senseless girl! I was upset when I found out what was happening to you! I wanted to be there for you, but you wouldn't open up!" He paused, and then said quietly, "I love you. A-and when I- We found out what was going on I blamed myself for not noticing earlier."

Clary was crying now. _How could I be so stupid?! _She screamed at herself.

"Jace, I-I'm so sor-"She was cut off by Jace kissing her. It was warm, and tingly. So much more different than she ever thought it would be.

When Jace pulled away, he put his forehead against hers.

"Shut up Clary."

"Shutting up now." I replied.

"Great, now that this is all over with," Alec said from the door frame of the kitchen. "Can you please stop yelling, and get a room. We don't want to see this all of the time."

"Go to hell Alec." Jace replied simply.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it was sooooo short, but REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! Thx! R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 The Brake Out

**So sorry I have not been updating! Pleas tell me what you think.**

* * *

_They were running, Clary and Jace. They were running from nothing. Just darkness, with no light at the end, but you could hear the screams of people. But when Clary thought there was no hope, they found a light._

_ Just inside the light was Valentine. He, what seemed to be, waiting for them. He looked up, and smiled._

_ "Hello, Clary." He said darkly._

_ "Valentine?" Clary thought out loud._

_ "Oh yes, Clary it's me." He smiled again._

_ "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_ But he only smiled. That's when Jace started screaming. So loud, so ear pricing, Clary had to cover ears. But when she looked over to Jace, she almost screamed herself at the sight._

_ Jace was bloody, laying on the floor motionless. No sound coming from him at all._

_ "What did you do!" Clary screeched. Looking back at Valentine, but it wasn't just Valentine. Oh no, Sebastian too._

_ "Hello sister dear." He said holding a bloody knife._

_ "Y-y-you did t-this?" She sobbed out._

_ "Oh yes, and you'll be next."_

_ "B-but…"_

_ "Dad has contacts. We'll get out, and you will pay for what you've done." He smiled and lunged._

_ End… _

Clary woke up screaming form her nightmare. Jace was up next to her, telling her it was all right. He knew what was wrong. These nightmares happen all the time, so he knew what to do.

** Later that morning…**

Everybody was sitting at the table, when there was a knock at the door.

Izzy got up to answer it, but came back with police officers.

"Clary?" One asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Um, is there somewhere we can talk? Alone."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Were very sorry, but there was a leak in the system." One stared.

"But Valentine, and Sebastian have gotten lose. They had left a note in their cell though. It said that they were coming to get you, for what you have done to them."

* * *

**Pleas tell me what you think! Also tell me what you would like to see in later chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7 Oh God

**Just so you all know, this is the last chapter. There is going to be a sequel, but maybe not for awhile. KEEP A LOOK OUT!**

** Tell me how you think it is!**

** Sadly I don't own anything...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_They were running, Clary and Jace. They were running from nothing. Just darkness, with no light at the end, but you could hear the screams of people. But when Clary thought there was no hope, they found a light._

_ Just inside the light was Valentine. He, what seemed to be, waiting for them. He looked up, and smiled._

_ "Hello, Clary." He said darkly._

_ "Valentine?" Clary thought out loud._

_ "Oh yes, Clary it's me." He smiled again._

_ "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_ But he only smiled. That's when Jace started screaming. So loud, so ear pricing, Clary had to cover ears. But when she looked over to Jace, she almost screamed herself at the sight._

_ Jace was bloody, laying on the floor motionless. No sound coming from him at all._

_ "What did you do!" Clary screeched. Looking back at Valentine, but it wasn't just Valentine. Oh no, Sebastian too._

_ "Hello sister dear." He said holding a bloody knife._

_ "Y-y-you did t-this?" She sobbed out._

_ "Oh yes, and you'll be next."_

_ "B-but…"_

_ "Dad has contacts. We'll get out, and you will pay for what you've done." He smiled and lunged._

_ End… _

Clary woke up screaming form her nightmare. Jace was up next to her, telling her it was all right. He knew what was wrong. These nightmares happen all the time, so he knew what to do.

** Later that morning…**

Everybody was sitting at the table, when there was a knock at the door.

Izzy got up to answer it, but came back with police officers.

"Clary?" One asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Um, is there somewhere we can talk? Alone."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Were very sorry, but there was a leak in the system." One stared.

"But Valentine and Sebastian have gotten lose. They had left a note in their cell though. It said that they were coming to get you, for what you have done to them." The other finished.

"Oh gosh. What happens now? I mean their coming to kill me for sure now." I said.

"You will be put under protection. In other cases we would put you in witness protection, but however we do believe there is a leak in the system."

He looked over to his brown eyed, blonde partner, then back to me.

"You will be staying with Luke Garroway. He was your mother's best friend, and the last emergency contact on file."

"Where does he live?"

"In a very remote area; away from everything, and everybody. This is only temporary, just so you know. But," he paused.

"You have to go one your own. Nobody can come with you. I'm sorry."

* * *

**The End.**** That lady and gents, was that last chapter for this. Read up top if you didn't. Plz..**

**BTW: Y'all R da best!**


End file.
